Quiero estar contigo
by bulveggokmil
Summary: Vegeta está entrenando con Whiss y Goku está con ellos también, los Sres. Briefs de viaje en viaje y Trunks quiere ir de acampada con Goten, Bulma se queda sola en la gran mansión de Capsule Corporation, hasta que de pronto, se le ocurre una idea, algo que deseaba hacer con todo su corazón, o más bien, desea estar con alguien.
1. Estoy harta y sola

Capítulo 1. Estoy sola y harta

Era un día normal en Capsule Corp, Vegeta ya llevaba una semana entrenando con Whiss, Goku también se había unido a ellos, sin embargo, le prometió a Bulma ir dos veces a la semana a casa para estar con ellos, a ella no le gustaba que su marido entrenara fuera, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo ya que Vegeta era así, le gustaba entrenar, superarse a sí mismo, aunque sabía que él amaba a su familia por encima de todo, eso más el deseo de convertirse en el guerrero número uno, lo hacía a veces tener que alejarse de su familia.

Bulma estaba pensando en todo eso, mientras trabajaba en su laboratorio, extrañaba muchísimo a Vegeta, no podía estar separada de él mucho tiempo, se necesitaban mutuamente, parecía que se había olvidado de su promesa porque aún no había ido por su casa y eso la ponía frenética, no sabía qué hacer, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Trunks.

\- Hola mamá

\- Hola hijo, ¿pasó algo?

\- No, nada, ¿sabes si papá vendrá pronto?

\- Parece que se le ha olvidado su promesa porque lleva una semana allí y no vino todavía, ya verás cuando lo coja

\- Ya sabes cómo es, se habrá entretenido entrenando y se le pasaría

\- Seguro… - refunfuñó Bulma con tono de cabreo y fastidio por esa dejadez de su esposo

\- Verás quería pedirte una cosa

\- Dime

\- Como estamos de vacaciones de verano pues, Goten y yo queremos ir de acampada toda esta semana, ¿me dejas ir?

\- Desde luego, ya te pareces a tu padre: siempre fuera de casa, haz lo que quieras

\- No te pongas así mamá…

\- He dicho que puedes irte con Goten, así que prepara todo antes de que cambie de opinión

\- Vale, vale, pero no te enfades por favor – Bulma se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba pagando su cabreo con su hijo y no era justo, había aprobado todo el curso y quería tomar un poco el aire

\- Perdóname hijo, no quería hablarte en ese tono, lo siento, ¿me perdonas?

\- Sí, mami, te perdono y te entiendo – corrió hacia su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo para recomponerla un poco – Gracias mami, te prometo que te traeré un regalo

\- Muy bien, pero no quiero ni insectos ni ningún bicho, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido, voy a preparar todo.

Trunks fue a su cuarto a preparar la maleta y en poco tiempo se fue volando a la Montaña Paoz a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Bulma decidió ir a la cocina a preparar un té y comer algo, no había ingerido nada en todo el día. Estaba terminando de comer cuando en la puerta principal escuchó unos ruidos, que conocía de sobra, pero esperaba que no fuera así: sus padres se iban de viaje.

\- Mamá, papá, ¿a dónde vais?

\- Vamos a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones hija, estaremos fuera 15 días

\- ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

\- Lo siento cariño, fue algo improvisado

\- Muy bonito, os vais todos y yo me quedo sola

\- No te pongas así, traeré muchos pastelitos, además Vegeta prometió que vendría a verte, así estaréis los dos solitos – Bulma se sonrojó por la insinuación de su madre, es verdad que a ellos no les hacía falta que la casa estuviera vacía para poder disfrutar de la compañía mutua pero alguna vez, lo habían disfrutado

\- Iros de una vez porque me voy a enfadar de verdad y no me apetece

\- Adiós hija

\- Adiós mamá – dijo ella con desgana ya que debería estar acostumbrada pero nunca tenían la mínima consideración de decírselo, al menos.

La noche llegó, Bulma estaba en el salón principal haciendo zapping, estaba, mortalmente, aburrida, no sabía qué hacer: había trabajado, comido y hasta leído toda una estantería de libros para matar el aburrimiento pero ya era demasiado. Estaba girando la vista por toda la sala hasta que se detuvo en el comunicador que Whiss le había dado para poder comunicarse con ellos más fácilmente y le saltó una idea.

\- Ya sé lo que voy a hacer, espero que no haya problema – se dijo en voz alta.

Continuara…

Nueva historia, espero que os guste.


	2. La idea

Capítulo 2. La idea

Bulma estaba pensando si era buena idea lo que iba a hacer, seguía dubitativa, hasta que marco el comunicador, ya no había marcha atrás.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Whis cuando conectó su vara con el comunicador

\- Hola Whis soy Bulma, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Buenas noches, sí, por supuesto, ¿qué se te ofrece? Si lo que quieres es invitarnos a un banquete, he de decirte que ya hemos cenado y te lo agradezco, queda pendiente para otro día… - iba a continuar pero Bulma lo interrumpió

\- No Whis, no te llamaba para eso, verás es que quiero ver a Vegeta

\- Ah, era eso, no creo que Vegeta quiera ir a la tierra, está haciendo muchos avances en su entrenamiento y sabes que cuando es así no hay quien lo saque

\- Lo sé, pero quiero verlo

\- Hummm… se me ocurre una idea: ¿por qué no vienes aquí a nuestro planeta? Así podrás estar con él – a la científica le gustó esa idea, no se la esperaba para nada

\- ¿No le va a molestar a Bills que una humana vaya a su planeta?

\- No te preocupes, está durmiendo y calculó que tardará mucho tiempo en despertar, entonces, ¿te voy a buscar ahora?

\- ¿Ahora? Sí, por favor, me encantaría – el brillo en los ojos de Bulma se hizo notar: iba a ver a su príncipe, aunque no se libraría de la bronca.

\- En media hora llegaré a la tierra, hasta ahora Bulma

\- Hasta dentro de un rato.

Bulma fue corriendo a su cuarto para coger algo de ropa, tanto informal como hermosos picardías para provocar a su marido, aunque había un detalle que no había reparado en él antes: Goku. Él estaba con Vegeta entrenando y sabía que a su marido no le gustaría expresar ciertos comportamientos estando su rival presente, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

30 minutos después…

Whis había aterrizado en el jardín de la corporación, iba a entrar en la mansión cuando Bulma salió con una pequeña bolsa donde llevaba pequeños enseres, incluyendo ropa.

\- Hola Whis, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, claro, pero ¿por qué llevas esa bolsa?

\- Es que no te lo conté todo antes, verás es que estoy sola en casa, mis padres están de viaje, mi hijo también está fuera y si te pedí ver a Vegeta es para poder estar con él unos días…

\- Vaya, podrías habérmelo dicho, de todas formas no hay problema, lo único que Goku está allí también, ya veré cómo podemos arreglarlo cuando lleguemos

\- Gracias Whis – se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro para ir al planeta de Bills.

Mientras transcurría el viaje, Bulma estaba de los nervios, por fin estaría con su príncipe, aunque no hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, quería verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo…

\- Ya hemos llegado Bulma

\- Oh, vaya, es muy diferente a la tierra, ¿dónde está Vegeta?

\- Debe estar durmiendo ya, ¿quieres ir con él?

\- Sí – dijo emocionada Bulma

\- Debo advertirte que Vegeta y Goku comparten habitación

\- ¿Quéeeee? No me lo puedo creer, si no se aguantan

\- Ya lo sé, los puse juntos para que limen asperezas pero no hay manera, bueno, sígueme

Los dos entraron en el palacio de Bills, Bulma comprobó que era una estancia fría y muy poco decorada, no le gustaba demasiado pero bueno era el hogar de un dios y no tenía por qué tener conocimientos de decoración. Pararon delante de una puerta.

\- Ésta es la habitación

\- Gracias Whis

\- Bueno aquí te dejo, mañana lo arreglamos todo para que puedas estar unos días aquí

\- Hasta mañana

\- Hasta mañana Bulma

Y Whis se fue, seguramente con el pez oráculo a comer golosinas que aún tenía de las que Bulma le regala cada que va a la Tierra.

Ella abrió la puerta y pudo comprobar que había dos camas, a cada extremo del dormitorio, podía corroborar sin lugar a dudas que su marido no aguantaba tener cerca de Goku. Su amigo dormía cerca de una de las ventanas y Vegeta en el otro extremo de la estancia que colinda con una pared. Se quitó las botas que traía puestas y el pantalón dejándolo en el suelo y fue a la cama de su marido, le daría una sorpresa.

Se adentró en la cama y notó que estaba calentito, dormía a gusto, sin pasar frío, acercó sus manos al cuerpo caliente de él. El príncipe, todavía con los ojos cerrados, enseguida, notó unas caricias que conocía perfectamente, creía que estaba soñando porque no era posible que su mujer fuera al planeta de Bills, realmente, la extrañaba muchísimo, sabía que estaba incumpliendo su promesa pero estaba haciendo grandes progresos y no podía parar ahora, ya vería como lo arreglaría después. Raramente seguía notando esas caricias, por lo que empezó a gemir bajito porque sabía que su amigo-rival estaba en la misma habitación, hasta que oyó la voz que más deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

\- Vegeta estoy aquí mi príncipe, despierta – dijo Bulma muy bajito en el oído de él provocando que se despertará de golpe.

\- Bulma, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Te echaba muchísimo de menos, quería estar contigo, no podía aguantar más.

\- Pero, ¿Whis te fue a buscar?

\- Sí, lo llamé, le comenté que quería venir y me trajo hace un rato, me condujo hasta tu cuarto.

\- Hmp… no debiste venir, tengo que entrenar, además has dejado a Trunks solo

\- No, no te preocupes, él está con Goten

\- Hmp

\- ¿No te alegras de que esté aquí?

\- Hmp – le preguntaba si estaba alegre de que ella estuviera allí, por supuesto que lo estaba pero no se lo iba a decir y menos estando el guerrero de clase baja cerca de ellos.

\- Entiendo que no quieras decir nada estando Goku cerca, ¿te apetece que juguemos un ratito?

\- Hmp… no ahora no y con esa sabandija pudiendo escuchar todo, no, mañana vemos cómo lo arreglamos

\- Vale, pero dormiré abrazada a ti

\- Hmp – los dos estaban ya acostados en la cama de Vegeta, abrazados mutuamente, Bulma se quedó dormida enseguida con una sonrisa en la cara, en cambio, Vegeta no había mostrado ningún cambio en su rostro, la procesión va por dentro.

Continuara…

Nuevo capítulo, tarde un poco por falta de inspiración, el lemon se acerca jejeje.


	3. Negociando condiciones

Capítulo 3. Negociando condiciones

Goku se estaba despertando de su profundo sueño, el entrenamiento con Whis era duro y si a eso le sumamos que tenían que hacer las tareas domésticas con Vegeta lo dejaba hecho polvo, se incorporó en cama y se fijó si Vegeta estaba despierto pero se dio cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba para nada: había alguien en cama con Vegeta. Al principio pensaba lo peor, que el príncipe saiyan estaba engañando a su mejor amiga, pero se tranquilizó enseguida cuando vio, al asomarse a la cama, que era Bulma quien estaba con él, sabía que era incapaz de hacer algo así pero el susto que se había llevado fue lo bastante como para preocuparse, siendo como es él de despistado y despreocupado. Como no quería meterse en problemas ni dejar en ridículo a Vegeta, se fue con Whis.

La pareja todavía estaba durmiendo, plácidamente, estaban a gusto, abrazados, Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, tenía un horario y debía cumplirlo si quería entrenar con Whis. Bajó su mirada hacia Bulma, su bello rostro, aunque hacía pocos días que se había ido de la corporación, la echaba en falta todo el rato, quería deslizarse dentro de cama para irse sin despertarla pero no hubo suerte ya que Bulma lo tenía agarrado por el brazo.

\- Bulma, suéltame, tengo que ir a entrenar – en tanto que oye la voz de su marido, ella despertó enseguida.

\- ¿Tienes que irte ya?

\- Sí, Kakarot ya se levantó y si no voy enseguida, me va a superar – realmente no iba a entrenar todavía, iba a hacer las tareas domésticas con su amigo-rival, pero Bulma no debía saber nada nunca.

\- ¿Y cuándo podremos estar juntos?

\- No sé, habla con Whis, me tengo que ir – Vegeta acababa de ponerse la armadura cuando Bulma se puso de rodillas en cama alcanzando el cuello de su marido y le dio un tierno beso.

\- Te veo luego – dijo ella soltando su cuello y guiñándole un ojo a lo que la reacción de él fue la de sonrojarse.

Goku y Whis estaban en el jardín, esperando a que Vegeta hiciera su aparición, era muy temprano todavía, Bills estaba durmiendo y aun tardaría mucho tiempo en despertar, así que no había peligro.

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo Vegeta apresurado

\- Buenos días Vegeta, tranquilo, es muy temprano todavía, si quieres puedes volver con Bulma y mando a Goku a buscarte cuando sea la hora.

\- No importa, por cierto, ¿por qué la trajiste?

\- Oh, Vegeta, ella te está muchísimo de menos, además que gracias a ella puedes entrenar aquí – no había pensado en eso, realmente tenía razón, tenía mucha suerte de que su mujer fuera de una familia muy rica sino no habría podido estar así, ahora.

\- Buenos días a todos – saludó Bulma alegremente

\- Buenos días Bulma, ¿dormiste bien? – saludó Whis educamente

\- Sí, muy bien, muchas gracias. Hola Goku

\- Hola Bulma, no sabía que ibas a venir…

\- Sí, es que me quedé sola en casa y decidí venir aquí con vosotros unos días

\- Bueno chicos, ya es hora, ir a cambiarse y hacer lo que tengáis que hacer – ordenó Whis. Vegeta rogaba que Bulma no se enterara jamás que a cambio del entrenamiento, tenía que hacer tareas domésticas porque eso sería desastroso. – Bulma, venta conmigo, te enseñaré el planeta y tomaremos un buen desayuno.

\- Estupendo, pero, ¿no vas a entrenarlos?

\- Más tarde, tienen que hacer unos recados que les pedí

\- Ah, está bien.

Goku y Vegeta estaban cogiendo las sábanas y la manta limpia para el Sr. Bills, ya que siempre era la primera tarea que tenían que hacer.

\- Oye Vegeta, Bulma no sabe que tienes que hacer estas cosas, ¿no?

\- No, no lo sabe ni lo debe saber, no puedo mostrarme ante ella como un simple sirviente ni como un lacayo, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyans.

\- Sí, sí como digas

Bulma y Whis estaban sentados en una mesa, comiendo unos pastelitos que había traído Bulma. La dueña de la corporación estaba nerviosa, porque no sabía dónde estaba su marido ni con quién y Whis lo notó

\- Te notó algo rara, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien ¿Por?

\- Detecto que estás dubitativa, intrigada y adivino que es por Vegeta, ¿me equivoco?

\- Para nada, estoy completamente tranquila y confío plenamente en mi marido.

\- ¿Segura? – Whis no siguió insistiendo, porque conociéndola como la conocía, acabaría estallando para desahogarse.

\- Vale, tú ganas, estoy intranquila por haber visto a Vegeta, como no sé dónde lo has mandado, no sé lo que hace ni con quién

\- Lo sabía, no te preocupes, él no está haciendo nada indecoroso, si quieres puedo mostrártelo.

\- Vale, como quieras.

Whis condujo a Bulma en dónde estaban las peceras del pez oráculo, se asomó por una ventana y comprobó lo que pasaba: Vegeta y Goku estaban limpiando las peceras, casi se muere de la risa por ver la escena, no se esperaba algo así en ningún escenario, era muy simpático y gracioso.

\- ¿Y esto Whis?

\- Lo que ves, les dije que si querían que los entrenaran tenían que hacer las tareas domésticas, es una especie de pago

\- ¿Y por qué Vegeta no me dijo nada?

\- Pensaría que sería una forma de humillación ante ti, sabes perfectamente que es un hombre orgulloso

\- Lo sé, me quitas un peso de encima, por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Volvamos a nuestro festín y allí me cuentas.

Los dos volvieron a su mesa a seguir degustando de la comida.

\- Verás yo estos días que estoy aquí quiero pasar tiempo con Vegeta, no sólo disfrutar de su compañía sino también como pareja, no sé si me entiendes…

\- Puedo vislumbrar algo de lo que tratas de decirme, continúa por favor

\- Entonces quería saber cómo puedo hacer para estar con él

\- Bueno, déjame pensar, creo que por ti, sólo por ti, puedo hacer que hagan las tareas domésticas un poco más tarde para que podáis estar un rato por la mañana y después del entrenamiento tendréis todo el tiempo del mundo

\- Me parece bien, pero…

\- Pero…

\- El problema es que Vegeta comparte habitación con Goku

\- Vaya, vaya, es cierto, déjame ver cómo puedo solucionarlo, de todas formas, Bills no se va a despertar todavía así que no hay problema. Déjalo en mi mano

\- Gracias Whis

Siguieron tomando té y pasteles hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento de los guerreros, por supuesto, Whis le dijo a Bulma que podía quedarse a contemplarlo.

Si antes estaba enamorada de Vegeta, ahora lo estaba multiplicado por tres, no podía quitar la vista de cómo entrenaba su marido, siempre le había encantado espiarlo cuando estaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, sus movimientos eran perfectos, sus músculos cada se ponían más duros y lo que nunca le abandonaba era su atractivo, simplemente estaba maravillaba, orgullosa y hechizada con él, con su príncipe.

Pronto terminaría el entrenamiento y aún no sabía cómo iba a hacer para que los dos tuvieran intimidad, Whis no le había dado ninguna solución por el momento, esperaría a qué su marido y su amigo terminarán para preguntarle, estaba ansiosa de poder estar con el príncipe saiyan y aunque ella nunca lo supiera, Vegeta también. Él se estaba dando cuenta de cómo lo miraba Bulma, en sus ojos podía ver un sinfín de emociones pero lo que veía sobre todo era admiración, estaba feliz de que su mujer estuviera orgullosa de él, no quería ser un guerrero de segunda para ella, ni ahora ni nunca.

Continuara…

Mil perdones por tardar tanto, pero por problemas personales y por falta de inspiración, no pude antes.

¿Qué creéis que le dirá Whis a Bulma para que pueda estar a solas con su marido? ¿Qué se os ocurre? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. A prueba

Capítulo 4. A prueba

Los dos saiyans todavía estaban entrenando, luchaban entre ellos, Whis los estaba observando y Bulma estaba mirándolos también, miraba más a Vegeta que a Goku.

Whis estaba concentrado en vigilar a sus dos discípulos cuando se le ocurre una idea, que seguramente cabrearía a Vegeta, pero que sería una buena prueba de resistencia, se dirigió junto a Bulma para comentárselo.

\- Hola Bulma, ¿has visto cómo pelea tu marido?

\- Sí, es impresionante.

\- Verás quería comentarte una cosa a solas

\- Vale, dime.

\- Acompáñame por favor – ambos se alejaron del combate para hablar tranquilos.

Goku y Vegeta se dieron cuenta y le picaron la curiosidad.

\- ¿A dónde crees que irán? – preguntó Goku desconcertado

\- Ni idea, espero que no se le ocurra proponerle nada deshonesto a Bulma – contestó el príncipe un poco celoso, no le daba buena espina

\- Sabes que Whis nunca haría eso…

\- No sé qué decirte…

Decidieron parar un poco el combate para descansar y tomar aire, llevaban mucho rato y se notaba el cansancio en los músculos, hasta que a Goku le saltó una duda.

\- Oye Vegeta, ¿por qué vino Bulma al planeta de Bills?

\- A veces creo que tienes la cabeza de adorno, ¿por qué crees tú que vino?

\- No lo sé, aquí no tiene nada – A Vegeta no le gustó nada el comentario y se enfadó

\- ¿CÓMO QUE NO TIENE NADA? ¿Y YO QUÉ SOY? – dijo Vegeta enfadado

\- Ah, lo siento Vegeta, no me había dado cuenta, bueno, sí, estás tú, pero aun así, ¿sabes para que vino?

\- Mira Kakarot no te voy a decir a qué vino Bulma porque: primero, no voy a darte explicaciones y segundo, no te importa – y cerró la conversación porque le parecía absurdo hablar de ciertos temas con él ya que tenía la mente de un niño de 3 años y era demasiado para el príncipe.

Pasaron treinta minutos y ambos saiyans vieron a lo lejos a Bulma y Whis que volvían de tener su conversación, enseguida se pusieron los dos de pie para que no pensarán que estaban holgazaneando.

\- Hola muchachos, ¿habéis terminado de entrenar? – preguntó Whis

\- Sí – dijeron los dos

\- Muy bien pueden retirarse si quieren, Vegeta ve con Bulma, ya que vino hasta aquí para estar contigo – dijo Whis a Vegeta, quien de inmediato se sonrojó por el comentario porque no quería verse descubierto ni nada de eso.

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y se fueron a un lugar apartado para pasar un tiempo juntos.

\- ¿Qué te quería Whis? – preguntó Vegeta lleno de curiosidad

\- Nada, hablar conmigo de tus entrenamientos – contestó ella con total naturalidad ya que su marido no iba a enterarse de la conversación que tuvieron los dos.

\- Hmp, estuvisteis hablando durante mucho tiempo y no creo que hubiera mucho que contar – dijo él intentando sonsacarle algo a ella ya que estaba lleno de curiosidad

\- No voy a decirte lo que me ha dicho, así que aguántate y disfrutemos de la compañía mutua – dijo ella lanzándose a la boca de su marido para poder besarlo con total libertad y amor.

Estuvieron un buen rato, tirados en el césped, besándose, acariciándose, pero no pasaron a mayores, no era el mejor lugar y momento para materializar lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- Te amo Vegeta – dijo Bulma mirando a su marido con una mirada llena de ternura y amor

\- Hmp – él prefirió no contestar, por si acaso pudieran escucharlo Whis o Goku, ya que su orgullo podría verse pisoteado y no quería bajo ningún concepto que ocurriera eso.

\- Sé que aquí no me vas a responder, pero en el fondo lo haces, con tu mirada – estaban abrazados, uno al lado del otro.

La atmosfera era perfecta, nada ni nadie podría estropearla, pero hubo un momento en que tuvieron un pequeño sobresalto ya que Goku hizo su aparición buscando a la pareja.

\- Hola chicos siento interrumpir

\- Tú siempre molestando Kakarot, ¿qué quieres?

\- Whis me ha dicho que nos vayamos a descansar

\- Hmp… vamos – le dijo a Bulma sin más. Vegeta fue delante de los dos, obviamente delante de Goku no iba a ayudar a su mujer a levantarse ni nada por el estilo, debía mantenerse firme delante de los demás.

Cuando llegaron a las dependencias donde estaban los dormitorios, Vegeta se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: Bulma no dormiría con él.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿No dormirás conmigo?

\- No, Whis me ha dado una habitación para mí sola, que descanses cielo – le dio un leve beso en los labios y se adentró en su cuarto. Vegeta quedó paralizado, había pensado en que Kakarot durmiera solo y él con su mujer, pero no fue así, le tenía que pedir explicaciones a Whis y así fue. Salió en su busca y lo encontró en los jardines.

\- Whis – dijo Vegeta con tono enfadado.

\- Dime Vegeta, ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que duerma con mi mujer?

\- Muy sencillo, estamos en el planeta de un dios y hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden hacer e intimar con tu pareja, es una de ellas por eso le dije a Bulma que durmiera en la habitación de al lado

\- No me parece justo, es cruel lo que has hecho

\- Te propongo un trato Vegeta, si aguantas dos días sin dormir con Bulma y sin intimar con ella, puedes seguir entrenando si no tendrás que irte a casa con ella.

\- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso, teníamos un acuerdo

\- Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿aceptas o no? – eso era pasarse de la raya, su mujer estaba cerca de él, Whis, de alguna manera, sabe lo que siente por ella y le prohíbe dormir y hacer el amor con ella porque si no lo dejara sin entrenamiento. Lo meditó bastante rápido, es cierto que estar sin Bulma era una tortura, pero no podía consentir que Kakarot lo superara en fuerza y destreza, tendría que aguantar o mejor dicho, iba a intentarlo.

\- Por mi orgullo y honor de príncipe saiyan, que lograré ganar, ya lo verás.

\- Eso lo veremos, buenas noches Vegeta

\- Hmp

Vegeta estaba furioso, tenía el caramelo tan cerca y no podía catarlo, pensaba en eso cuando entraba en su habitación para intentar descansar, aunque le iba a costar teniéndola tan cerca.

En cambio, Bulma estaba riéndose por lo bajo para que su marido no la oyera, a estas alturas debía saber lo que Whis le pidió y debía estar subiéndose por las paredes, ella pondría de su parte para que cayera y así poder llevárselo a casa, quería a su marido con ella y lo iba a conseguir.

 _"_ _Soy Bulma Briefs y si me propongo algo, lo consigo"_ pensaba ella animada y decidida a conseguir su cometido con todos los recursos que tenía disponible.

Continuara…


	5. La tentación hecha carne

Capítulo 5. La tentación hecha carne

Nuevo día. Los saiyans estaban haciendo sus estiramientos mientras esperaban a Whis, ya habían hecho sus tareas, lo único extraño, es que ninguno de los dos vieron a Bulma en todo el día, Whis la había excusado diciendo que quería descansar y relajarse por su cuenta, esto a Vegeta le enfureció un poco, quería tenerla cerca, ya que ella estuviera babeando por él, que por otro lado es algo mutuo, le ayudaba a subir su orgullo masculino. De un momento a otro, Whis hizo su aparición.

\- Bueno chicos vamos a empezar a entrenar, venir conmigo – Whis los condujo a uno de los caminos más largos que tenía el planeta de Bills. – Ya saben muchachos, deben levantar los pesos y dar una vuelta al planeta cargándolo. En cuanto los dos metieron los brazos para poder cogerlo, se dieron cuenta de que pesaba muchísimo más que el de la última vez.

\- ¿Por qué pesa tanto esta vez? – preguntó Goku haciendo fuerza para poder levantarlo, ya que le estaba costando mucho

\- Añadí el triple de peso al que estabais usando la última vez – Goku y Vegeta lo maldijeron en sus mentes porque no podía ser que hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso, aunque no les extrañaba nada, si no lo levantaban correrían el riesgo de sufrir algún tipo de lesión en la espalda. Cuando estaban a punto de conseguir levantar los pesos, Bulma hizo su aparición a lo lejos.

\- Hola chicos, hola Whis, hace un día precioso – saludó Bulma muy animada y preparada para aplicar su plan.

\- Hola Bulma – el saludo de Whis fue suficiente para que Vegeta perdiera la concentración en un segundo y dejar caer el bloque que tenía en sus brazos, Bulma llevaba un vestido corto, de color blanco y con un escote pronunciado, se había quedado anonadado de la belleza de su mujer, eso era una alarma que se encendió dentro de él queriendo dejar a los dos en ese mismo instante para ir con ella y entregarse a la pasión y al amor pero una llamada de atención de Whis fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensoñación. – Vegeta vuelve a coger el bloque y da la vuelta al planeta o Goku te ganará, mira por dónde va – el príncipe se dio cuenta y enseguida cogió bloque y le faltó tiempo para correr porque, enseguida, fue a igualar a su amigo-rival.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados, Bulma y Whis se pusieron a hablar.

\- Ya viste como reaccionó tu marido, ¿crees que funcionará?

\- Creo que sí, lo conozco y sé que se muere por mis huesos, solo falta un poco más y me lo llevaré a casa

\- Estoy deseando verlo jeje

Los dos saiyans estaban dando la vuelta al planeta cuando Goku le lanzó una pregunta a su compañero.

\- Oye Vegeta, ¿por qué Bulma se vistió así? – dijo Goku con dificultad por el peso que llevaba

\- No tengo idea, supongo que es para molestarme – realmente le encantaba verla así, pero en la intimidad, no que los demás lo vieran también

Terminaron de dar la vuelta al planeta, totalmente exhaustos, pero el entrenamiento no terminaba ahí, ahora debían tener un combate con Whis para ver sus progresos. Mientras estaba transcurriendo el combate, Bulma estaba contemplándolo y de vez en cuando hacía algunos movimientos que distraían a su marido, pero no lo suficiente para que no afectara a las técnicas de combate que utilizaba. Aunque hubo un momento en que ella hizo un cruce de piernas a lo instinto básico, detalle que el príncipe no obvio y a causa de eso, se llevó un buen golpe de Goku al intentar apartarlo y pelear con Whis.

\- Kakarot, ¿eres tonto? ¿por qué me pegas?

\- Te has distraído demasiado Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Eh! No… no, me pasa nada, sigamos

\- Fue suficiente por hoy muchachos, id a descansar – Vegeta sabía por qué Whis detuvo el combate, fue debido a la distracción que cometió por culpa de su mujer.

Los dos se retiraron a su habitación, dejando solos a Bulma y a Whis.

\- Jajaja ésa fue muy buena Bulma

\- Sabía que funcionaría, mi marido reacciona siempre igual, ahora ver qué sucede

Dejo a solas a Whis y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, alguien la había cogido por la cintura y llevado a dentro de la habitación de manera abrupta, ella sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba pero aun así le siguió el juego.

\- No te des la vuelta – ordenó él

\- No te gusta que te desafíen, ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – mientras preguntaba él estaba oliendo el dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, bajando su nariz hasta la base del cuello

\- No sé de qué me hablas, no he hecho nada – Bulma se estaba haciendo la que no sabía nada, cuando sabía perfectamente qué quería decir él.

\- Me sedujiste con tus jueguecitos y me distraje, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – él ya no tuvo más aguante, giró a Bulma para poder verla cara a cara. - ¿estás preparada?

\- Siempre lo estoy – respondió ella con actitud altiva y estampando sus labios con los de su marido.

Mientras se tocaban y se besaban, los dos se echaron encima de la cama. El aguante de Vegeta había rebasado su límite, después de lo de esa tarde mientras entrenaba, ya había mandado todo al demonio y le daba igual perder el trato que había hecho con Whis, nadie le prohibía estar con su mujer ni ahora ni nunca.

Los dos estaban entregándose a los placeres de la carne y del amor, de un momento a otro, Vegeta penetró a su esposa con un poco de dureza ya que estaba molesto por las provocaciones que le hizo ella durante todo el día.

\- Vegeta me duele un poco… - dijo Bulma entre gemidos para que bajara un poco la fuerza de las embestidas

\- Pasará rápido, luego me pedirás que no pare – dijo Vegeta completamente excitado y con ganas de descargar su fuerza en el interior de ella.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos, Bulma le estaba pidiendo a Vegeta que lo hiciera con más fuerza y rapidez.

\- Más rápido Vegeta… aaahhh

\- Ves cómo te dije que te iba a gustar – e incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Los dos habían llegado al éxtasis del placer, Vegeta había terminado dentro de su mujer, estaban respirando muy rápidos, debido a todo el intenso ejercicio que habían realizado momentos antes. Él se echó a un lado de ella, abrazándola por la cintura, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban de esa forma.

\- Ha sido… – dijo Vegeta con voz entrecortada

\- Increíble – dijo Bulma. Ella giró su cara hacia él y se dieron un pasional beso acompañado de caricias.

\- Mañana volveremos a casa – dijo Vegeta

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregúnto ella haciendo la que no sabía a qué se refería

\- Que perdí el trato que hice con Whis, seguramente nos escuchó en este rato y perdí, así que Kakarot se hará más fuerte que yo – dijo Vegeta con resignación y fastidio

\- No será así, te lo aseguro

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Vegeta con el ceño un poco más fruncido de lo normal

\- Pues… es que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo le dije a Whis que hiciera ese trato contigo

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer eso? ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí? – dijo él enfadado levantándose de la cama, todavía desnudo.

\- Sé que quieres ser el más fuerte y lo entiendo pero también me habías una promesa de que vendrías a casa dos veces por semana y no lo cumpliste, por eso lo hice, estaba sola en casa sin nadie, nuestro hijo parece que hace su propia vida, mis padres hacen lo que les dan la gana, ¿sabes cómo me sentía? Totalmente abandonada por mi familia… - dijo ella enfadada, cuando terminó de hablar se dio la vuelta en cama dándole la espalda a él.

Vegeta se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo ella: había incumplido su promesa, era la primera vez que lo hacía y siempre había dicho que un príncipe cumple su palabra. La verdad era que estaba tan concentrado y contento por los avances que estaba haciendo en su entrenamiento que se había olvidado por completo de ir a su casa, pero por otro lado, también debía pensar ella, que no había pasado tanto tiempo como para que se lo tuviera que recriminar, quería arreglarlo. Se quería acercar a su mujer para hablar con ella, pero se alejó rápidamente cuando ella dijo:

\- Vete a tu cuarto a dormir – dijo Bulma enfadada, sabía que si se daba la vuelta sucumbiría ante su marido y esta vez debía aprender la lección.

\- Hmp – Vegeta se vistió y se fue a dormir a su cama, cuando entró vio a Goku dormir a pierna suelta, le daban ganas de darle un puñetazo para poder desahogarse pero lo obvio y se echó en su cama.

Estuvo pensando que Bulma tenía razón y razones para estar enfadada, ya que perdió su trato, cuando fuera de día hablaría con Whis, no quería que ella estuviera así.

Continuara…


	6. Vuelta a casa

Capítulo 6. Vuelta a casa.

Vegeta fue el primero en despertarse, incluso antes que Bulma, debía hablar con Whis y decirle que perdió el trato. Salió de la habitación y fue en su búsqueda, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo porque estaba en el jardín principal.

\- Whis tengo que hablar contigo

\- Dime Vegeta, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Tú ganas

\- ¿el qué gané Vegeta?

\- He perdido el trato, así que en cuanto se levante, llévanos a la tierra

\- No hará falta Vegeta

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Ayer por la noche, Bulma me visitó y me dijo que sería ella quien volvería a la tierra para que tú pudieras quedarte a entrenar, así que no es necesario que te vayas, a no ser que quieras volver con ella. – A Vegeta le chocó que su mujer hubiera hecho eso, no se lo esperaba, se imaginaba que iría a recriminarle, a lo mejor alguna discusión pero eso no, estaba desconcertado.

\- ¿Cuándo se irá Bulma?

\- Pues debe estar preparando sus cosas – de un momento a otro, Vegeta desapareció de la vista de Whis, fue en busca de su mujer

Cuando llegó a la habitación de ella, abrió sin llamar y la vio dándole la espalda recogiendo sus cosas.

\- Bulma…

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo ella con dureza, había dolor en sus palabras

\- Me ha dicho Whis que te vas hoy

\- Sí, no quiero frustrar tu entrenamiento así que me voy – estaba cerrando su bolsa de equipaje e iba a pasar por el lado de su marido cuando le dijo – sabes que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras, como siempre haces

\- Bulma no te vayas… - Vegeta no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar… estaba perdido.

\- ¿Para qué quieres que me quede? Tú tienes que entrenar, ahora si me disculpas, Whis me espera – dijo ella mientras salía de su habitación dejando al príncipe desconcertado y enfadado consigo mismo, no era eso lo que él quería, ni que se fuera así ni que estuviera en ese estado, así que sin pensarlo, cogió velocidad y fue directo a dónde estaba Whis para detenerlos pero ya era tarde… ya se habían ido.

Vegeta decidió irse a otra parte del planeta de Bills para pensar y reflexionar, si es que alguna vez lo habría hecho en serio.

En la tierra…

\- Gracias por traerme Whis

\- De nada Bulma, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Trabajar y estar en casa distraída, haré lo que sea para tener la mente ocupada, cuando quieras venir a comer, ésta es tu casa

\- Gracias Bulma, nos vemos pronto

\- Adiós

Bulma entró en la C.C. en dirección a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y a descansar, cuando lo hizo se echó en su cama para poder dormir un poco, pero enseguida se echó a llorar. Estaba rabiosa consigo misma y con su marido por anteponer su entrenamiento a todo, parecía que todos estos años al lado de ella no habían hecho mella en él. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormida.

Planeta de Bills…

Vegeta y Goku estaban haciendo las tareas domésticas, cuando Goku le preguntó a Vegeta.

\- Oye, ¿dónde está Bulma? No la he visto en todo el día

\- Se fue a la tierra

\- ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué? Parecía estar a gusto aquí

\- Tenía trabajo pendiente – mintió el príncipe, no iba a darle explicaciones

\- Ah, bueno, ¿por qué estás tan serio?

\- No estoy serio, yo soy así siempre y ahora deja de preguntar y ponte a hacer las tareas – dijo Vegeta para acabar la conversación, no podía dejar de comerse la cabeza con todo lo que pasó.

Whis estaba vigilando a los saiyans para que cumplieran con su parte del trato y decidió hacer algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

La hora del entrenamiento llegó, ambos guerreros estaban haciendo flexiones con los trajes de fuerza, tenían que hacer 50000 abdominales y les estaba costando mucho trabajo pero tenían que esforzarse más.

Al terminar, Whis les pidió que se quitaran los trajes, los dos pensaban que iban a combatir pero hubo cambio de planes.

\- Bien chicos, ahora los llevaré devuelta a la tierra

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Goku desconcertado

\- Surgieron temas que tenemos tratar el señor Bills y yo y no puedo entrenarlos hasta dentro de un año

\- ¿Un año? Eso es mucho tiempo Whis, ¿no puedes entrenarnos de otra manera? – suplicó Goku

\- No, así que dediquen este tiempo a entrenar por su cuenta o a descansar que, como os dije en otra ocasión es necesario, recoger vuestras cosas.

Ambos saiyans fueron a recoger lo poco que habían traído, Vegeta estaba desconcertado, no se esperaba esa jugada de Whis pero por lo menos podía tener la tranquilidad de que volvería a casa y que podía arreglar las cosas con Bulma.

\- ¿estáis listos? – preguntó Whis

\- Sí – dijo con desgana Goku

Y los tres se dirigieron a la tierra. Whis aterrizó en el jardín de la corporación.

\- Vendré a buscaros cuando todo esté resuelto. Adiós

\- Adiós Whis. – y se fue – bueno me voy a casa, Vegeta, ¿mañana entrenamos juntos?

\- Hmp, no, ni se te ocurra aparecer por aquí en un tiempo, no tengo porqué entrenar contigo

\- Está bien, no te enfades, adiós

\- Hmp

Vegeta entró en la corporación, veía que todo estaba muy tranquilo, cosa que le mosqueaba un poco porque siempre había mucho jaleo, incluso cuando su mujer estaba sola trabajando. Estaba decidido a buscarla, así que fue al primer lugar donde podría estar: su laboratorio.

Bulma estaba trabajando en un nuevo robot para la corporación, era un proyecto que tenía mucho atraso y tenía que ponerse al día, no tenía ni idea de que su marido estaba en casa, así que cuando notó una presencia a sus espaldas, se llevó un buen susto.

\- Vegeta, me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo ella en un tono enfadado pero normal, sin levantar la voz

\- Whis nos trajo de vuelta a Kakarot y a mí, tenía que arreglar unos temas con Bills

\- Ah, pues vale, ahora déjame trabajar por favor – y eso habría hecho si no fuera porque su marido la cogió de la mano levantándola de su silla de trabajo para abrazarla con ternura.

\- Lo siento Bulma, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño, sabes perfectamente que tengo que entrenar para protegeros aunque tenga que hacer sacrificios a veces… - Bulma no se creía lo que estaba diciendo su marido, así que deshizo el abrazo y lo encaró

\- Vegeta, muchas veces me siento muy sola y ese vacío no lo puede llenar ni mis padres ni Trunks, sólo necesito saber que te importo y estar cerca de ti. No quiero estar sola nunca más. – dijo ella, muy seriamente y a punto de llorar.

\- Lo sé, perdóname, te prometo y esto sí lo voy a cumplir: que nunca más te sentirás sola, siempre estaré contigo.

\- Gracias mi amor – le dio un beso a su marido - ¿Cuándo te volverás a ir?

\- No te preocupes, Whis dijo que tardará un año y a lo mejor cuando vuelva no me interesa ir con él a entrenar

\- Jejeje te amo Vegeta

\- Hmp – abrazó a su mujer y se dieron un fogoso y romántico beso.

El resto de los días, antes de Trunks volviera, porque él volvería más temprano que los Sres. Briefs, estuvieron juntos, sin separarse uno del otro, encerrados en la gran mansión. Cuando Trunks regresó, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Fin.


End file.
